1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cab locking apparatus for locking a cab, which is pivotally supported on a chassis frame and movable between a standing position and a forwardly inclined position, in the standing position by engagement with a striker, which is secured to the chassis frame downwardly of a rear end of the cab, so as to prevent the cab from moving toward the forwardly inclined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional cab locking apparatus of the described type is exemplified by Japanese Patent Publication No. 4708/1986. In the known cab locking apparatus, a latch member and a locking plate are pivotally mounted on a base plate. The latch member is pivotally movable between a locking position in which the latch member engages a striker and a unlocking position in which the latch member is removed from the striker. The locking plate is pivotally movable between a restriction position in which the locking plate prevents the latch member from being removed from the locking position and a releasing position in which the locking plate releases the latch member. A lock lever and an input lever are also pivotally mounted on the base plate. The lock lever is engageable with a lower end of the locking plate to hold the locking plate in the releasing. When the latch member is pivotally moved to the locking position, the input lever pushes the lock lever away from the locking plate against the biasing force so that the locking plate is pivotally moved from the releasing position to the restricting position.
It is desirable to minimize the size of a cab lock apparatus in order to increase the interior space and bed space of a cab to a maximum. Particularly the cab locking apparatus to be located under the cab should desirably have a reduced height.
However, with this prior cab locking apparatus, since the apparatus further includes a locking lever disposed downwardly of the locking plate, the apparatus has an increased height, which not only restricts the bed space to impair the inhabitability but also requires the lock lever and a spring to urge the lock lever, thus increasing the number of parts and hence the cost of production.